ownstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Juliet Carrow
"The crusader will die by my hand your grace, you have my word." Juliet to Aveena *Name: Juliet Carrow *Gender: Female *Race: Elf *Age: 31 *Allegiance: Adam(bonum), The Humans of the Crusade *Status: Alive *Abilites: Swordplay, Knife-throwing, Stealth, Agility *Titles/Aliases: The Darkcloak, The Queen's Assassin *Enemies: Adam's enemies, Queen Aveena(formerly), Biography Season 2: Juliet appears towards the end of season 2. Queen Aveena calls for a competition that was to be hosted in The Pinnacle. This competition was an arena-like battle to the death to find a personal assassin, which the elven queen sorely needed. Juliet entered the competition and was under the guise of "the darkcloak," as the guise was a long cloak with a hood that covered most of her face. She sliced through her opponents, literally, and won the entire competition, earning the queen's favor and title of "the queen's assassin." Juliet traveled from The Pinnacle, all the way to Ashcre, where Aveena has set her eyes towards liberating next. The rogue met with the queen as Aveena gave her her first assignment. To reduce the amount of bloodshed towards the elven solider slaves as well as the human soldiers of Ashcre, Aveena told her of a passage through the docks of the city that leads directly into the slaver's district. Juliet was to infiltrate the city, alongside Vex, and kill the slavers, nobles, and the lord of Ashcre. This would re-insure the slaves so that they could surrender and not receive punishment from the slavers if they disobeyed. The night she was to assassinate the leaders of Ashcre, Queen Aveena herself asked Juliet to help her "rid her people of turncloaks." Juliet followed her queen and helped her kill some of the woodland elves that joined her army after the siege of Garmsby. These elves planned to kill the queen during the battle of High Bastion beacause they preferred her successor rather than her, who was her popular, woodland elven brother. They were all slain by Juliet and Aveena however, and the queen's assassination never came to play. After the traitors were dispatched, Juliet sailed towards the docks of Ashcre with Vex. They seized guard ships and snuck their way up the docks into the leader's massive quarter of the city. The two quitely and quickly killed the leaders and returned to the elven army encampent to assault Ashcre in the morning. Before they set off, however, they posted propaganda throughout the city to tell the slaves, who were two-thirds of the entire army of Ashcre to rise against their masters. When the elven army road towards the city, they met little resistance as the slaves rose up against the humans during the night and took most of the city's quarters. Aveena's army, with the aid of Juliet, ran through the city and secured the remaining quarters for the elves. Aveena accepted the humans' surrender and decided to stay and rule Ashcre until they could make safe passage back through the Iron Mountains. Aveena gave Juliet, Syrile, and Cameron the task of finding a human and an elf that were supposedly going to make sail for the humans of The Steam to gain siege weapons to use against Aveena. The two humans were the current champion of Adam, Damien Crastor, and an elven traitor, Christian Do'Lael. Queen Aveena quickly made a deal the humans to tell them very basically that if they do not capture the two that the elves will slaughter all in The Steam by tearing down Steel Wall. Steel Wall was the only thing preventing the destructive energies of Entropius from pouring over onto the human province. The humans of The Steam complied and sent a letter to the queen telling her of their success. Juliet, Syrile, and Cameron all arrive at The Steam's capital, Clocktown, to deliver the two to Aveena, but they only arrive to find the city in udder chaos. The president's daughter aided the two in escaping The Steam and all of the humans were running around rampent. Juliet quickly subdued the president with her throwing knives and asked of where they could've headed. He told the three elves that the now, three were heading for Sunvale, a port city roughly 10 miles away from The Steam's island. Juliet commanded that the president aided them in capturing the three or she would tear down Steel Wall herself. The president lent them a massive zepplin that the three elves as well as 200 corporation members occupied. When the zepplin reached Sunvale, the occupants laid siege to the small-ish city with almost no resistance from its puny army. Juliet told Syrile and Cameron to capture them quickly as she would hold the frontline of the battle and ensure the zepplin surivied the battle. Silding down the side of the hardened balloon, Juliet unleashes a barrage of darts from her spring-loaded launchers secured on her wrists down onto the human resistance. Right and left, she hacked away at the humans. Roughly thirty minutes had passed and no sign of Cameron or Syrile was to be found. Tiring from battle, she missed the fire arrows piercing and lighting the zepplin on fire. ''There goes that plan. ''No longer needing to defend the zepplin, she dashed into the city, following where she saw Syrile and Cameron heading. A large construction project with scalfolding was before her as she saw lightning shooting out of the president's daughter's mechanical glove. The lightning shot straight into Syrile's heart, killing him instantly. Enraged, Juliet darted towards the scalfolding as she unleashed a dart from her wrist, cutting the left cheek of Lillian's face. The trio escaped in Lillian's helicopter as Juliet desperately attempted to kill her, only lodging a dart deep into Damien's shoulder. When they were far out of reach, Juliet found her brother, Cameron laying on the top level of scalfolding seemingly dead. Juliet cried out in pain as she thought she lost another family member in a single day (Syrile was Juliet's uncle). She however found Cameron's heartbeat and realized he was only unconcious. Juliet planned to get revenge on Lillian for killing her uncle by luring them to Durnam. Durnam is the part of Tiren that collapsed into Light's Bay without sinking into the bay itself during the Great Collapse. The people of Durnam are very desperate in everyway imaginable and Juliet plans to pay the people off in return for killing the trio. She does so and the people of Durnam tell the trio through a letter that they wished to host a feast for the champion of Adam. Lillian warns her two companions of how dangerous Durnam is, but the publicity would be too good for the war effort's moral. They arrive at the feast hall in Durnam as Juliet is waiting upstairs. The musicians suddenly start playing Dai'nem Alurai, the ancient song of the elven house of Lo'Dael, Aveena's house. Christian, growing suspicious, looks around upstairs as he opens a door with Juliet inside. Juliet lashes out at him with a flurry of knives. The battle insues downstairs too, with the patrons of the feast turning on Lillian and Damien with knives and crossbows. The battle between Juliet and Christian was an incredibly close one, but Christian eventually overpowered her by jetting her with loose water from an above pipe, throwing her into the window behind her and tossing her into the rampaging river below. The trio escape with their lives and return to Tiren. Juliet finds land a few hours later after being jutted out into Light's Bay and returns to Ashcre to meet with the Queen to tell her of her failure. Aveena was however merciful as the news she had just recieved from Lorena'Dael, the human capital, was far worse than Juliet's failure. The human holds in the west have gathered a force of 20,000 humans to de-throne Aveena and set a human council to rule over the elven lands and its people. Knowing that the humans would save their armies for this mass invasion, Aveena set a council in Ashcre and marched back towards The Pinnacle. The Pinnacle would serve as the elves' last stand against the humans if they could not stop them before they reached the capital somehow. Weeks later, Juliet hears dark whispers that she can not escape from. These whispers tell her to travel to Tiren, where the trio she was hunting in Sunvale, currently reside. These whispers are coming from the evil god, Eve herself. Eve knows that Juliet will eventually try to prevent Aveena from raising her from her fiery prison below Cercia, so Eve plans to cast Juliet to the other side of the world to make sure she isn't an issue when the time comes. Juliet is almost blinded by what follows; a figure, dressed all in white with only the sillouhette of a face appears to her. It is Adam himself. Adam tells Juliet that she must not listen to the dark whispers and tells her the story of Eve and what the evil god has told Aveena about using Damien's blood to release her. Adam disapears and Juliet sets in motion her plans to stop Aveena from raising Eve from her prison. She first tells herself that she will kill Damien if it comes to it so that his blood will be useless against Eve's revival ritual. Secondly, she attempts to inform citizens of The Pinnacle of Aveena's plans but is eventually caught and brought to Aveena's bed chambers. The queen asks her if she will do as she is commanded to do. Juliet agrees and the queen commands Juliet to slit her own throat. Quickly, Juliet launches two knives towards Aveena and jumps out the nearby window. Aveena dodges the knives with ease but fails to capture her new "prime traitor." Juliet hides in The Pinnacle and patiently awaits Damien's arrival so that she can kill him and prevent his blood from being used. Queen Aveena has a exquisite bounty out for Juliet, but the young assassin is smart and quick. A week passed and Juliet finds out a plan that Aveena hatched to lure Damien straight to her. Using one of her allies in Lorena'Dael, Aveena tells her ally to convey the message to the trio that they were to sneak into The Pinnacle and "cut the head off the snake." The plan worked as the trio entered The Pinnacle and eventually arrived at the throne room where Aveena captured them all. Juliet heard of Aveena keeping Damien in The Underrock, a massive prison beneath The Pinnacle. Juliet gains intelligence of Damien's cell through force and arrive with her dagger in the air as she notices the fresh cut on his arm; a blinding light shoots through the window in the cell, sending Juliet backwards. Juliet screams as she sees what rose out of the blinding light. Juliet saw her, far below The Pinnacle, at High Rock... Aveena was there, as was Vex beside her. White silk flowed as Eve landed on the platform overlooking the Cercian Ocean. ''No... Aveena succeeded. ''Eve stepped forward and touched the elven queen's terrified face. Season 3: Incredibly terrified of what had just happened, Juliet huddles in the far corner of the cell. Damien calls out for her as she continues to scream as Eve has entered her mind and is ripping it apart. Adam's champion reaches out and touches Juliet's face; Adam has filtered his energy through Damien's fingertips and emptied into Juliet's mind, cleansing it of Eve's corruption permanately. Juliet reeled back after her mind was cleansed as she looked out the barred window of the cell and saw the rest of the elves crying out in agony. ''She's turning them into her puppets. ''Juliet grabbed Damien and the two searched for Lillian and Christian's cells killing many psy-mages along the way. Juliet was impressed with Damien's archery and swordplay. They eventually found the two's cells and all four of them escaped from the Under Keep. Adam enlightened Damien, Lillian, and Christian about Juliet's mentality; that she was fully dedicated towards the crusade's goals of ridding the world of Eve and all her evils. After the visit from the pure good, the three trusted in Juliet completely. The four stole horses from a nearby stable and road down the mountain towards the gondala that connected the island to The Dread Wastes. They met heavy resistance when they arrived at the station but managed to gain access to a gondala car. Juliet noticed that the elven gondala technicians would merely cut the wire when they attempted to escape the elven lands. She leaped from the car as protesting screams came from her allies. Juliet subdued the station by incapacitating elves left and right, even killing a few in the process. The car reached the other side and Juliet planned to catch the next one as Queen Aveena herself came into the station and force grabbed Juliet, flinging her around, smashing her into walls and the ground. As Aveena about came down on Juliet with her pointed staff, Cameron paralyzed the queen with a few quick jabs to her shoulder, back, and arm. Juliet's brother told his sister to flee, that Eve would be soon upon them. Juliet reluctantly left on a returning car. About halfway across the gap, she witnessed Eve snapping Cameron's neck with only a tilt of her head. Quotes "I'm merely saving your life crusader, the least you can do is be thankful." ''To Damien ''